The Missing Diary
by EsmeraldaSnarkle
Summary: Rose has lost her diary and there is only one person she can blame. Albus Potter. That smirking, pig-headed Gryffindor has had it in for her with his pranks and constant childishness. She had thought by the time seventh year came around, the boys would have all grown. Wrong! She is going to do everything she can to get her diary back.


**The Missing Diary**

Rose was frantic. Her diary had vanished. It wasn't an innocent vanished either, it was a suspicious vanished. A vanished that came in the form of a black-haired green-eyed cousin of hers. Albus Potter.

Him and his little gang of followers seemed content to make her life hell. But that diary, it was a place where she had written down her dreams, her thoughts and her sins. It was _private. _The only person who was ever given consent to read it was her best friend Sasha Chen. Sasha, of course, could be trusted. Albus Potter could not.

His gang consisted of three people equally as pig-headed as him. She had carefully analyzed them and their positions of power in the group. Rose came up with these results:

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were the devious brown haired twins that always did his majesty's bidding; in short they were the servants, the doers. One might have considered them to be the backbone, though she suspected Albus and Scorpius would still be efficient doing everything.

Scorpius Malfoy, he was a funny one. As far as Rose had observed, he wasn't like Albus all that much. He didn't seem so intent on making her life miserable for one. He was also, along with Albus, one of the thinkers in the group. He had a creative genius Rose quite admired. She didn't think he was the mastermind behind all the ploys played on her. That was definitely Albus' work. The young Malfoy heir seemed almost…nice. Of course anyone would be nice if the had those deep silver eyes and such sleek—no! He has such-such metallic eyes. Ugly and boring like a factory. That's what she was thinking of, really.

But her diary. She sighed and walked out of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories to find Sasha in the Gryffindor common room.

In the common room she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Why, hello Rose," he smirked.

"Albus," she replied neutrally.

"Missing something?" he asked innocently, too innocent.

Rose didn't want a fight now, so she replied flatly, "I'm looking for Sasha."

Albus looked surprised at this. "Chen?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, have you seen her?"

He nodded to the other end of the common room where Sasha was, her long dark hair fanning in front of her face, poring over an essay. Rose smiled, typical Sasha.

She turned back to Albus in mild surprise; after all he had never helped her in anything before. No, not true. He used to be nice. How Rose wished she could still have him the way he was on the first day of school. She had almost forgotten about the boy that was so scared of being in Slytherin. They weren't _very_ close then. But he'd still been polite.

The only logical explanation to this change was that James and Fred had corrupted him. Turned him to their little minion so there'd continue to be trouble a Hogwarts, even after they'd left Hogwarts. That or he had grown up. Probably both.

They had all grown up. Lily was in fifth year now and she, Rose, was in her seventh.

"Thanks," she said to Albus and without waiting for an answer, walked away.

"Sash?" Rose said, reaching her friend, "I need to talk to you." Sasha looked up from her essay. "Important," she added to Sasha's questioning glance. Sasha got up quickly and followed Rose to the girls' dormitories. As the walked up the stairs Rose could feel a pair a green eyes watching them. She turned and met them. Albus was smirking. The challenge was clear in his eyes. She glared back determinedly. Challenge accepted.

* * *

"It's missing," said Rose pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Are you quite sure about that?" asked Sash in her usual soft-spoken way.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Sorry, but we mustn't accuse without proof."

Rose stopped pacing and looked at Sasha. "Do you really think it _wasn't _him?"

Rose could see Sasha struggling with her fair Hufflepuff side, but logic won through and she shook her head.

"We need to think of a plan for action," Rose said decisively, "Come out in a way they would least ex-" A tapping at the window had interrupted her.

A beautiful snowy owl was tapping impatiently on the window with it's sharp beak. Sasha went to open it and the owl hooted as she flew into the room.

"That's Albus' owl," said Rose sharply. What was he playing at?

She took the envelope, ignoring the owl. It hooted indignantly until Sasha started stroking it in a placating way.

Rose tore open the envelope and read aloud:

"_ Dear Rosie,_

_As you might have noticed, something of yours has gone missing. As you have probably assumed, I did have something to do with it. You want to see it again? You want to stop us reading your deepest, darkest secrets to the whole school? Meet us at the Quidditch pitch, tomorrow evening._

_Yes Rose, we. Scorp is, I must say, a genius. Good night, dear cousin._

_Tomorrow evening, be there or else._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving cousin, Albus."_

There was a silence after Rose read the letter. Her voice had started quivering when she had read the part about Scorpius. There was a lump in her throat as she stared into her lap. What had she expected? He was one of _them. _

But for Albus to slip it so maliciously into the letter made it even more painful. She didn't cry. Rose Weasley never cried. She vowed to get revenge. She vowed to make the pay. Taking a deep breath she looked up, meeting Sasha's concerned eyes.

Sasha didn't ask any questions, she didn't pry. If Rose wanted to tell her, she would in her own time. She tactfully changed the unspoken subject clouding over them.

"Are we going tomorrow evening?" she asked.

"_I'm _going," Rose said, "You don't have to come, this isn't your fight."

"You're my best friend," said Sasha, quietly determined, "This is my fight.'

Rose felt something warm inside her and she hugged Sasha gratefully.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next evening Rose and Sasha set off towards the Quidditch pitch. Albus and the others had been missing from the common room, which struck Rose as suspicious but she couldn't exactly yell bloody murder.

Arriving at the pitch, they realized they weren't the first. Albus, the Scamander twins and _him _were already there. With broomsticks and Quidditch gear. She and Sasha exchanged a confused look. Albus, catching it, snorted.

"What else did you think we were going to do on a _Quidditch _pitch?" he asked incredulously. Lorcan and Lysander snickered while Scorpius remained impassive.

"We haven't got any brooms," Rose replied, " And you all can't play against us,

we're outnumbered." Albus considered this. But it was Scorpius who spoke.

"They're right, I'll sit out; along with one of the twins," Scorpius said, ploughing on as Albus opened his mouth to protest, "We're both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it would be unfair." Albus sighed and nodded in acquiescence.

So the teams were decided, Lorcan and Albus versus Rose and Sasha. Rose would be playing Chaser while Sasha would be playing Keeper. Neither girl was very pleased with how this had turned out. They had expected some sort of negotiation, not Quidditch playing, but as Albus said so nicely, it was the only way they would agree to give the diary back. They weren't horrible at Quidditch, but they were playing against someone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and another who _almost_ made it in. The odds were definitely against them.

"In the air," said Scorpius, who was the allocated commentator, "Rules are simple, first team to score five points wins." Rose pushed off the ground, wobbling slightly before regaining her balance. Albus zoomed past, smirking.

"And the Quaffle is up," said Scorpius, "Rose takes possession but is intercepted by Al who pelts toward the keeper but Rose is at his heels. Al reaches the keeper, aims a magnificent throw, that'll be a hard one-I don't believe it! Sasha Chen has saved it! Al is obviously in shock coz Rose has seized the Quaffle and is on her way to Lorcan. Al is catching up fast. Can he save it? Come on Lorc! No. It's a goal for team Rose! The score is one to none."

Trying hard to ignore Scorpius' voice Rose raced after Albus as he shot towards Sasha who was guarding the goals. She had been offended for her friend at the boys' disbelief at her previous save. They weren't hopeless! She flew fast by Albus' side, not really sure how to intercept. She noticed he was cradling the Quaffle in his right hand. She reached over; keeping carefully balanced, and snatched it from the crook of his arm. She did a sharp turn, ignoring Scorpius' insulting surprise and flew quickly to the other end of the pitch. She was halfway there by the time Albus had recovered and easily scored. For someone who almost made the Gryffindor team, Lorcan was easy to pass. Rose grinned happily. Two to none.

Albus' green eyes glinted as he came to take the Quaffle. He looked ferociously determined. As soon as he had it he streaked across at an alarming pace towards Sasha. He gave the Quaffle a monstrous throw. Monstrous but clumsy. It missed and Sasha caught it. Albus growled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Sasha threw the Quaffle to her and Rose shot across the pitch, trying to dodge Albus' oncoming bumping attacks. She desperately threw the Quaffle at the goals, not her best shot, but unbelievably Lorcan _still _failed to save it. Albus swore. She heard him mutter something about 'Lysander playing next time.'

Albus once again took the Quaffle, zooming off straight away to the goals. Rose was ready this time and followed him steadily. They were almost there when it happened. A bludger, out of nowhere, spiraled up at pelting speed towards the goals from behind. Rose cried out as it hit Sasha in the back of the head, making her fall off her broom and start to tumble fifty feet towards the ground. Rose hung in the air in shock. By the time she came to her senses, Albus had already dropped the Quaffle and rushed towards Sasha. Rose put on a spurt of speed, trying to reach her also. Scorpius could be heard swearing from the commentators stand, grabbing his broom and flying at hurtling speed towards us.

Albus reached her first, clutching his broom between his knees and catching Sasha safely in his arms. Rose let out a cry of relief as she and Albus both headed towards the ground. Scorpius, once he saw Sasha was no longer falling, went to collect the bludger.

Albus landed, getting off his broom with Sasha still in his arms. When Rose landed less that thirty seconds later he had already laid her gently down on a seat in the front row of the stands. He then turned to look at an extremely pale and sheepish Lysander.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! Honest!" Lysander said nervously, quailing under Albus' furious glare.

"What the hell were you playing at?!" he shouted, "She could have been seriously injured!"

He started yelling and chastising Lysander but Rose was too relieved to care. She knelt next to Sasha and put a hand on her forehead. After checking her pulse and breathing Rose concluded that she was only unconscious, but might have a cracked skull.

Scorpius came soon, struggling with the bludger before Lorcan helped him. Afterwards Scorpius turned towards Rose and asked, "How is she?"

Rose ignored him, pretending to still check Sasha. Finished chewing out Lysander Albus came walked to them, his green eyes concerned as he surveyed Sasha.

"How is she?"

"I think she'll be alright," Rose said, ignoring the indignant looking Scorpius, "But it would be best to get her to the Hospital Wing."

Albus nodded. Picking up Sasha carefully, he said,

"I'll help you."

Rose nodded her thanks and they made their way to the Hospital Wing. A temporary truce in place.

* * *

The little peace that came from the pink tinged, peachy sky outside the window of the seventh year dormitories didn't seem to help Rose with her thoughts. Across from her, lying spread-eagled on the bed Sasha was also thinking. Rose hoped one of them could have an idea.

After the disastrous Quidditch match and after Madam Pomfrey had checked Sasha, Albus had called off the temporary truce. He warned them that the Quidditch incident changed nothing; they would still go hard and play to win this war.

And so, they were back to square one but this time Rose was determined to act before Albus. She was sure Albus wouldn't do anything soon, the Quidditch incident seemed to have shaken him, he would make sure whatever he was going to do was safe before he put it into practice.

Sasha suddenly sat up on her bed. Rose looked at her, puzzled and a bit concerned; maybe she wasn't alright from the accident.

"Do you really, really want your diary back?" she asked unexpectedly

"Of course," replied Rose, she had no idea where this was going.

"So you would do anything, _anything?" _Sasha questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I think I might have an idea."

Brilliant, just brilliant. Those were the words that were going through Rose's mind as she recounted Sasha's plan. It would take a few days, though. Maybe weeks. They could make a start now, and they had. As this morning Sasha could be seen applying faint black eye- shadow under Rose's eyes. Not much, just enough to make her look just a tad tired. It could easily be excused away. But it was one of the key points in the plan.

The next few days they could be seen poring over books in the library. But no one really paid attention to this. Rose and Sasha could _always_ be seen poring over books in the library.

Soon they had enough information to be able to execute stage one of the plan. Rose meditated, to collect her thoughts, before Sasha cast the spell on her. Rose nodded to Sasha and the latter did a series of complicated wand movements.

Rose felt an icy chill, like she was laid bare for everyone to see.

_It's almost time, _she thought as hard and somberly as she could, _it doesn't matter that Albus has my diary. Next week I'll be dead. Gone from this world! And about time too. I'm just so sick of it, so sick of everything. Everyone's been saying I look terrible this week. They'll soon find out why. I hate this life. I hate everything. Most of all, I hate myself. Hopefully Albus and his goons don't know how to open you, dear diary, but even if they can they won't be able to do anything. Not in time._

With more complicated wand movements, Sasha ceased the spell. Rose was beside herself with joy. They would fall for it she was sure. Now all they had to do was alert Albus and hi gang. That would be only too easy.

Before they went down to dinner that night, Sasha applied a tad more eyes shadow than before also ruffling Rose's hair to male it more messier. She looked satisfyingly bedraggled.

The journey to the Great Hall was…interesting. Everyone looked at Rose, wondering what on earth was wrong with her. When they entered the Great Hall more people turned to look at Rose's state but turned around quickly when she glared at them. The quickly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Their housemates looked at Rose concerned but didn't say anything after Sasha gave them an imperceptible shake of her head. As planned before Rose just played with her food, ignoring Sasha' wheedling to eat more.

Rose straightened as Albus and Scorpius entered the Hall. She then slumped again, lower than she had previously. This alerted Sasha to their presence and she started talking in a low soothing voice to Rose. Through her peripheral vision, Rose saw Albus glance down the Gryffindor table and then stop, eyes resting on her. Scorpius followed his friend's gaze and found her too, his eyes widening. He said something to Albus and they made their way to where Rose was sitting, stopping behind Sasha.

Sasha was still whispering to Rose,

"Is this about the diary? Come on, Rose! Albus won't figure out how to open it. The Helios Revelio charm is complex and hard to detect-"

"Shhhh!" Rose interrupted her, gazing at Albus fearfully. Sasha whirled around and blushed when she met Albus' gaze.

"Umm…" she stuttered helplessly, looking like a caged animal.

"C'mon," Rose muttered getting up. Sasha followed, her cheeks still flushed.

They passed wordlessly by a confused Albus and a worried Scorpius.

Outside, Rose dropped her somberness and did a little jig.

"They bought it, I could sing!" she said happily.

"Be careful," Sasha said.

"Oh, don't worry," Rose said, "Everyone's at dinner now."

They took a short cut to Gryffindor tower, Rose still overjoyed and discussing the fine details of this evening's little show.

"Oh Sash! You were just brilliant," Rose gushed, "The way you turned around and blushed, that made it so believable."

"Uh, thank you," said Sasha uncertainly.

"No, you were great!" Rose continued, "A born actor." Sasha flushed a little but

didn't comment. Rose was too caught up to notice. If she were honest to herself, she would attribute a bit of the happiness to how worried Scorpius looked when he saw her. She dismissed this immediately, of course, but it still unconsciously lightened her mood.

* * *

The next day lessons began. Rose didn't bother to brush her hair when she got out of bed. She put on the eye shadow herself and looked at the overall effect in the mirror. She looked like the walking dead. Rose chuckled, how ironic. This was the week she was going to 'die.'

Sasha came out of the bathroom then, and stopped to stare at Rose before giving her a smile. Rose returned it happily and they both made their way to breakfast. Everyone, even the teachers, was staring at Rose. Indeed, when they sat down at the Gryffindor table Professor Longbottom approached them.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked concernedly, "Has something happened?"

"Yes professor, but I'm taking care of it," Rose replied, giving Longbottom a conspiratorial wink. "I would appreciate it if you didn't write to my parents, no matter my appearance, I'm _fine_." Longbottom looked confused but gave Rose a nod and went back to the staff table.

It was obvious that Albus and Scorpius had cracked the charm and read the diary. Well, not really the diary. Just the glamour Rose and Sasha had put over it. They had read what they were meant to and they were starting to get extremely worried. All through the day they were be shooting Rose discrete looks and whispering to each other. Scorpius, Rose saw pleased, was trying to convince Albus of something. Albus, however, kept shaking his head; looking more uncertain each time. Rose had a good idea what they were disagreeing about and it elated her. On the inside, of course. Her exterior was still somber and also slightly angry.

* * *

Today was the day. Rose and Sasha decided it should be a Tuesday. Putting on excessive eye shadow and not brushing her hair, Rose met Sasha outside the Great Hall. Sasha had gone to the library early that morning to do some research. Everyone had seen Rose yesterday looking woebegone that there weren't many stares when they entered the Great Hall this time 'round.

Classes passed quickly, though it was quick for Rose because she was constantly entertained by the looks Scorpius and Albus were giving her. Sasha however was withdrawn. When Rose asked her what was wrong she said,

"Don't you think it's a little cruel to be doing this? I mean, you don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"They were going to read my diary out to the school _and _they tried to get us to do silly stunts."

"They?" asked Sasha, a knowing look in her eyes.

"I meant Albus, that's what I meant," Rose covered up hastily.

"Okay," said Sasha softly.

The last part of the plan was ready to go. Hopefully, if all went right, they would have the diary before they went to bed. Classes had finished and nearly everyone was spending the afternoon outside. Nearly. A few people could still be seen in the common room. Including Albus and Scorpius, as well as Rose and Sasha. Rose wondered if Albus had ditched the Scamander twins because she hadn't seen them together since the Quidditch incident. If he had then good, she thought, mindless followers were a nuisance

Rose and Sasha deliberately maneuvered their way so that they'd be sitting next to where Albus and Scorpius were talking quietly. They both turned when the two girls sat near them but quickly continued their whispered discussion. Rose got out some homework and worked on it for an hour before packing away, just like planned.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked. The two boys looked around, watching them surreptitiously.

"I think I'll study upstairs," Rose replied. Then added in a casual sort of way,

"You know that practice potion we brewed?"

"You mean the Draught of Living Death?" Sasha said. The boys' eyes widened.

"Yes, that one," Rose said, "Can I borrow it?"

Scorpius gasped and the girls looked at them before Sasha opened her bag and took out a small glass vial with a silvery substance in it.

"Careful," Sasha warned, "It only takes one drop."

Rose nodded, smirking inwardly at the boys' horrified faces, before making her way across the common room. She had put her foot on the first stair when they sprang into action, shouting for someone to stop her.

She laughed and ran the rest of the way up to the girls' dormitories.

Albus and Scorpius turned on Sasha, demanding she go upstairs and take the potion off Rose. Scorpius was beside himself and when Sasha opened her mouth to answer he took her by the shoulders and started shaking her. A split second later Albus had grabbed Scorpius and pulled him away. He whispered something to Scorpius and the latter sprinted up the boys' dormitory stairs. Albus then started explaining quickly about what they'd read in the diary. By the time he'd Scorpius had sprinted back with a book clutched in one hand. It was Rose's diary. Sasha took it and read a passage:

_It's almost time,_ _it doesn't matter that Albus has my diary. Next week I'll be dead. Gone from this world! And about time too. I'm just so sick of it, so sick of everything. Everyone's been saying I look terrible this week. They'll soon find out why. I hate this life. I hate everything. Most of all, I hate myself. Hopefully Albus and his goons don't know how to open you, dear diary, but even if they can they won't be able to do anything. Not in time._

Sasha looked at the boys' desperate faces. _Albus'_ desperate face.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a trembling voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Scorpius roughly. Sasha shook her head, tears dripping down her face.

"Sasha?" asked Albus gently.

"It was really cruel," Sasha whispered. Scorpius looked confused but a flicker of comprehension drew onto Albus' face.

"What is it?!" demanded Scorpius.

Sasha stood up, still with the diary.

"I'll go get Rose now," she said quietly, standing up.

"Yes!" Scorpius said loudly. Albus stayed quiet.

Each step up the stairs to the girls' dormitories panged in Sasha's heart. What they had done was cruel, desperate. It was unforgivable.

At the door to the seventh year dormitory Rose met Sasha with joy, snatching the diary out of her hand. Hugging it tightly to her chest she muttered a string of relieved curses. Rose then looked to Sasha to congratulate her and was startled to see her friend in tears.

"Sash! What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"W-what we did," Sasha said, "It was cruel."

"What they did was cruel too, they _stole _my diary," Rose said impatiently.

"No, the boys were really, really worried about you," Sasha said, her eyes sorrowful,

"They thought you were actually going to commit suicide, Scorpius was beside himself."

At these words, something struck Rose. Scorpius was beside himself. He cared. He cared and she hurt him. He'd hurt her too, Rose reminded herself, hehad taken part in the stealing of her diary. But Scorpius would never have done something like this to get revenge. It _was _cruel.

"You're right," Rose said hollowly, to Sasha who was waiting for Rose to finish the battle with herself. "We have to go and apologize." Sasha nodded at this.

Rose cleaned herself up, wiping off all the eye shadow and brushing her hair thoroughly. The difference these small actions made were huge. Her red wavy hair reached her back and the removal of the eye shadow made her brown eyes bigger and brighter. She looked pretty. Lastly, she tucked the diary under her pillow; they had gone through too much trouble to lose it again Sasha was waiting patiently by the door for her to finish. When she did they both set of down the stairs together.

The common room had filled up and they had a bit of difficulty locating the boys. They boys were sitting in armchairs by the fire. Scorpius' face lit up as he spotted Rose. He wordlessly got up and walked towards her. Rose's eyes were locked on his cool, grey ones. They took an age to reach each other and when they did Scorpius swept Rose into his arms and kissed her hard. The common room filled with wolf whistle, cheers and clapping.

Sasha smiled softly, sitting down in the armchair previously vacated by Scorpius.

"Their really getting into it aren't they?" commented Albus next to her. Sasha turned to him; the fire glinted against his eyes. The fire didn't warm his eyes one bit, they remained hard. She could understand why. His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her rueful expression but his face was an impassive mask. Silence descended.

After long last, Scorpius broke what she thought was the best first kiss in the history of the world. Rose was beside herself. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Scorpius Malfoy. She grinned embarrassedly at the cheering common room before she let Scorpius lead her to where Sasha and Albus were sitting in silence by the fire. Sasha got up and offered them her seat; Rose was sitting on Scorpius' lap in the chair before she could blink. Rose was so giddy she didn't scold Scorpius for his lack of manners. Albus sighed and got up, offering his seat to Sasha. When she started to shake her head he put both hands on her shoulders and sat her down. Rose grinned sideways at Sasha, whose cheeks were faintly red.

"So," said Albus frigidly, pacing about the fire. Rose felt her giddiness vanish, guilt replacing it. "So you though something like that would be funny did you? Worrying us sick."

"Let me explain Albus," Rose started, before Albus interrupted her.

"Why should I listen to you? Either of you?"

"Please," added Sasha quietly. Albus looked at her for a long time before waving his hand for Rose to continue.

And so she told the story from the beginning, Sasha occasionally adding a few details here and there.

By the end of their anecdote Albus looked slightly appeased. Scorpius hugged Rose close to him and said, "Don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said softly, resting her head on his chest.

"Rose," said Albus suddenly, "You know why I seem to want to make your life miserable?"

"Uh, no," Rose said cautiously.

"It's because I really want to be you, the smart one, always making the right choices and getting high grades. Everyone sees me as the son of Harry Potter and no matter what I do, I never live up to expectations." This was greeted by silence.

Rose opened her mouth to respond and was surprised when Sasha beat her to it.

"Albus, you're your own person, not just Harry Potter's son and if people don't see you that way then they're not worth knowing. You can get high grades too and _learn_ to make the right choices, you just need to put in all the hard work."

Wow, Rose thought, that was a really good response. Albus was staring at Sasha, green eyes showing a new emotion. Sasha met his gaze head on. He then got up and knelt down beside her, whispering something in her ear that made her go crimson. Albus grinned before kissing her hand gently, then pulling her across the common room and out of the portrait hole.

Rose was ecstatic. She had an inkling that this might happen, but never thought much of it. I mean, she thought, they were so different! She was glad they had all got their happy endings. Rose snuggled up to Scorpius, smiling at him softly. If they hadn't stolen her diary, she probably would have never had the nerve to kiss him. That diary had done wonders.


End file.
